


not it

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tim and Abby see Nick’s Facebook post.





	not it

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “details aplenty” 
> 
> Thanks to B, who gave me the Spanish message Nick typed, because my Spanish starts and ends at hola!

“Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim!” 

It was a mystery to McGee quite why Abby was rushing towards him like this, pulling him not only into her lab but across it, into the back room and making sure the door was closed behind her. Before he could get any questions out, Abby had one of her own. Well, he hadn’t really expected anything else. “Did you see it?” 

McGee frowned. “See what?” 

Abby looked at him like he was an idiot. Not for the first time in her lab, to be honest, but one of the rare times he felt himself bristling at it. “Torres’s Facebook status.” 

McGee shook his head. “I haven’t checked Facebook this morning.” The memory of just why he hadn’t had time to check Facebook - or have breakfast - before leaving the house came back to him, making him smile briefly. Then he realised where he was and who he was with and he schooled his face into a neutral expression. 

Too late for his initial reaction not to be noticed by Abby though. Her face screwed up in what looked like disgust. “Gross, McGee, I don’t want to hear about whatever sex Olympics you and Delilah got up to this morning.” Tim opened his mouth to deny it, closed it when he realised he couldn’t. In the meantime, Abby was thrusting her cell phone towards him. “Look.” 

Tim looked. 

There was a picture of Torres in a bar, Bishop beside him, both dressed for a night out. From the angle of the picture, it was clear Nick had taken it as a selfie before uploading it with a caption. 

“Que caliente y bella senorita. Voy hacer la mia y ganar su corazon como ella gano mi corazon desde el momento que la vi.” 

He read silently but apart from the odd word, it was all Greek to him. “Abby, you know I don’t speak Spanish.” 

Her huff could have blown the lab to Oz. Possibly to Oz and back. Turning the phone towards her, she translated. “What a beautiful hot young woman. I'm going to make her mine and win her heart just like she won mine since the moment I saw her.” The last was said with a raised eyebrow and a tilt to her head that dared him to challenge her. 

McGee definitely knew better. 

“Wow,” he said simply. “That’s… a lot.” 

“Oh, there’s more. There’s video. Under Ellie’s page, one of her friends posted it and tagged her.” 

Tim’s brows knit in a frown. “What kind of video?” Not that he thought Bishop would be into anything like that… but then again, there had been some comments made about her sex life with Jake and McGee had never been able to look at a camping tent in quite the same way ever since. 

That thought disappeared when Abby slapped his shoulder. “Tim!” Shaking her head, she gave him the phone again. “They’re dancing.” 

McGee shrugged. “Well they do say dancing is the vertical expression of a horizontal desire…” He was kidding but when he saw the actual dance, the joke died in his throat. Bishop and Torres were dancing so close together that a slip of paper would scarcely fit between them, the music something McGee didn’t recognise, something slow and sultry and Spanish. Torres moved easily to the rhythm which surprised McGee not at all. Bishop on the other hand… she moved like she was born to the rhythm and in all his years working with her, McGee had never once suspected that the frankly rather strait laced agent could move her body like that. “Wow,” he said again. 

“I know.” Abby looked supremely satisfied and just like that, he knew what was coming. “I told you so.” 

“Yes,” McGee sighed. “Yes, you did.” He paused then, cocked his head towards the door. “But who’s going to tell Gibbs?” 

There was a pause where they both ran through the possible permutations. 

Their “Not it!” was in unison.


End file.
